


Hermione

by captain_proton



Category: Riverdale - Fandom
Genre: Don’t Judge Me, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 09:43:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18313076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_proton/pseuds/captain_proton
Summary: A Penmione vignette





	Hermione

There were many things Penelope had had to get used to throughout her life. Most of them had been unpleasant, but for the first time she believed that fate was treating her to some much needed happiness in the form of a woman she had known since childhood; Hermione Lodge.

The warmth of the sunrays that peeked through the heavy curtains woke her much too early, but the feeling of Hermione's body against hers caused a smile to grace her lips before she was even fully awake. Said smile only grew as she opened her eyes and her gaze dropped to the calm features of the sleeping brunette. How peaceful she looked. Seeing her this peaceful was something Penelope had grown to greatly appreciate, because she knew how stressed the other woman was much too often. But she rarely was, when she was with Penelope. The two women saw sides of each other nobody else had ever seen. Penelope had tried to push Hermione away on numerous occasions, simply because she had been afraid. Of getting hurt, of hurting her, because it had always been the thing she had done best, but Hermione had helped her discover a side she had long since thought dead. A side she had thought had died along with her hopes and dreams all those years ago. She was her first love and she knew she would be her last, because there could never be anybody else who made her feel this was. This was what love felt like; the real kind.

 

A delicate hand reached out to gently stroke the woman's back. Fingertips connected with the brunette's skin in a feather-light touch and Penelope could feel the heat rising in her cheeks as Hermione opened her eyes and greeted her with a smile that made the kind of warmth spread in her chest, she was sure would cause her heart to jump right out of it. A hand was placed upon her pale cheek and they shared a kiss.

 

They loved each other for hours that morning. Words of love and sweet promises were exchanged in hushed whispers, accompanied by moans of the other's name. Touches were as light as the summer rain, when it kissed the rose petals and in that moment, they were completely at peace. Penelope knew the days of suffering were behind her. Heavy darkness and lingering loneliness had been lifted like a veil. Nothing mattered but the presence of the woman she loved.

 

And as, once again, Hermione's arms wrapped around her frame, Penelope knew. She was happy.


End file.
